Último Suspiro
by Zukamori
Summary: Todo era hermoso... pero se negaban a aceptar la verdad. [Alerta de spoiler. No leer si no has visto la serie completa o terminado al menos una vez el juego] AschxLuke Shounen-ai.


Si no has llegado al capítulo 20 (o no has avanzado mucho el videojuego), te recomiendo que no lo leas porque contiene un MEGA SPOILER.

Es una idea que me gustó manejarla así, espero que les agrade como a mí. Siento que inicia un poco flojo... pero los feels y todo me pegaron y feo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Último aliento.**

 _M. Zukamori L._

Todo marchaba tan bien que parecía ser mentira. Jamás en su corta vida se lo pudo haber imaginado, y con razón, nada de lo que últimamente pasaba figuraba siquiera en sus sueños más profundos.

No estaba arrepentido de nada y aceptaba con orgullo el niño engreído que había sido, aprendió mucho en los últimos meses, había madurado, lo sabía y sus amigos también.

No sólo eso, tampoco pensó que entre él y su original las cosas mejoraran de la misma manera. De entre tanto odio, existía mucha atracción. Quizá se deba a los fonones que compartían o algún tipo de resonancia que pudieran hacer entre ellos debido a los isofones que eran. La verdad es que la razón ya no importaba mucho… Había sido una noche en la que Luke y Asch se dejaron llevar por el calor del momento. Estaban discutiendo (como siempre) sobre quién era quien debía de encargarse de todo, sobre los conflictos que la réplica tenía una y otra vez, y peor aún cuando Luke insistió al General que los acompañase. Entonces Asch estalló.

― ¡Maldita sea, pedazo de basura! –Asch había tomado de la ropa a Luke y lo atrajo hacia sí de una manera poco amigable cerrando la distancia entre ambos rostros― Déjate ya de estupideces y levante. Deja de ser un inútil y haz las cosas por lo que tengas que hacerlo, ¡No te perdonaré ni una estupidez más! ¡Calla de una vez tu maldito hocico!

Luke, quien había tenido altas expectativas de aquella conversación, se desanimó por completo. Si bien no era la primera vez que su Original lo trataba tan mal, esta ocasión tampoco lo soportó más. Tomándolo de las muñecas apretó con fuerza e intentó separarlo dejando escapar un quejido doloroso de su garganta.

― ¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende!-espetó― ¡Ya no quiero ser más tu sombra!-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de él e, ininterrumpidamente, abrumarse de tal manera que no pudo esta vez con el nudo de la garganta― ¡Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien! ¿Es…Es mucho pedir?

Sorprendentemente, Asch, aflojó el agarre y retrocedió con cierta vacilación pero crecientemente irritado. Quería patearlo. De hecho lo patearía si fuese necesario para callarlo y por inestabilizarlo porque, aunque no lo admitiera conscientemente, sabía que algo marcharía mal respecto a su postura.

Luke ahora estaba de rodillas, pero aferrado a la ropa de Asch. Sollozaba quedamente.

―Quiero ayudarte… quiero que trabajemos juntos. Me duele que estemos lejos, me duele que no quieras cooperar con nosotros. Por favor…Asch…-tuvo que morderse el labio con tal de no romper en llanto.

El General parecía conmovido. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella irritación no era más que una emoción indescifrable. No era que le gustase ver sufrir a Luke, ya no. Simplemente era un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que aparecía cada que su Réplica era sincero con sus emociones, sincero e impulsivo.

Lo que pasó después fue, quizá, por la necesidad de los fonones de regresar a su forma original, aunque extrañamente aquello hacía vibrar los corazones de ambos chicos.

Asch se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del humillado Luke. Acto seguido, con la mano enguantada regaló una suave caricia (que parecía muy impropia) a la mejilla de su réplica y posteriormente, fracciones de segundo más tarde, se encontraba besando con suavidad los labios del pelicorto.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Luke correspondió como si lo hubiese anhelado siempre, rodeando con los brazos el cuello del general. Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados.

Aquello fue el inicio. Un inicio que Asch siempre se había negado a reconocer (cosa que a Luke le causaba ternura).

Los encuentros siguientes fueron más sutiles y alegres. Asch mantenía aquel carácter fuerte, pero ya no miraba de mala manera a Luke, y eso a Luke le ponía muy feliz. Extrañamente feliz, pese a que el General seguía sin aceptar ir con ellos.

Sin embargo, cada vez el final estaba más cerca y se sentía por el hecho de que Asch estaba cada vez menos tolerante nuevamente. Un día, simplemente, llegó.

Asch y Luke habían peleado por última vez. Pero al menos, Luke, parecía absorto de ello.

― ¡Tú me quitaste todo! –espetó Asch con un bramido mientras estocaba con la espada― ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento!

El corazón de Luke se había roto momentos antes, cuando Asch había dicho que poco significaba ahora lo que ambos habían vivido.

― Lo que dices es cierto…-respondió Luke mientras esquivaba y, con renovada fuerza atacó―pero como ya te he dicho antes… ¡Yo no soy tu sustituto! ¡Yo soy yo!

La espada de Asch en ese momento salió volando, dejando al propio General estupefacto.

Luke bajó el arma y continuó hablando con calma.

―Tú y yo somos diferentes, Asch –se acercó a su original, quien aún mantenía la estupefacción en su rostro y cierta molestia― Al igual que tú, tengo mis propios recuerdos que son especiales para mí-no pudo evitar bajar un tanto la mirada con tristeza-Eso muestra que somos distintos… Por un momento, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro…entre ambos.-Con cuidado, Luke tomó discretamente la mano de Asch y le miró, casi con súplica― ¿Por qué justo ahora volvemos a pelear por esto?

Asch volteó a verlo, conteniéndose. Su estúpida réplica no lo entendía. ¡Entendía menos de lo que debería!

El general se giró pronto, desasiéndose, y así ocultando la cara de dolor de su rostro. No, no podía preocupar más a Luke… y menos sabiendo que ese, precisamente, sería el adiós. Luke, sin embargo, no trató de ocultar la sorpresa de ser rechazado. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

―He perdido-dijo el General―Así que toma –en esto, lanzó la espada que serviría de llave hacia Luke. Este la atrapó―…Para liberar a Lorelei necesitarás de la espada tanto como de la joya. ¡Vete ahora!

― ¡Pero Asch…yo…!

El General volvió a tomar brusco a Luke de la ropa y lo acercó de golpe. Besó apenas en un roce los labios de su réplica y posteriormente besó la frente. Ahí, se quedó un momento. El pelicorto buscó asirse, pero Asch no se lo permitió. Lejos de tranquilizarse, Luke, sintió un peso enorme (equiparable al vacío) en su corazón.

― ¡Ahora cierra la boca y lárgate!-soltó a Luke y lo empujó. En vista de que la Réplica no se movió de su lugar, volvió a gritar mientras observó que los enemigos llegaban al lugar― ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!, lárgate de una vez, ¡Yo los detendré!

Luke miraba expectante. Sin embargo, al notar lo mismo que el pelilargo, tomó la espada que él había usado hasta ese momento y se la extendió a Asch.

―De acuerdo-espero a que Asch tomada dicha arma―… ¡Prométeme que volverás conmigo y con los demás!...Si no lo haces…será difícil de superar para nosotros…especialmente para mí.

Luke no esperó respuesta. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin embargo, de haberse quedado un poco más hubiese visto que la expresión recia de su Original se había transformado por completo: Tristeza, dolor. Desolación. Asch siguió con aquella mirada a su réplica sólo para responder dentro de sus pensamientos "Esa promesa no puedo cumplirla"

Asch se quedó a pelear mientras que Luke se reunió con sus amigos.

Jade, al ver la espada que sería la llave para liberar a Lorelei, añadió un comentario a Luke "Quizá te haya aceptado", Luke sabía que era posible después de tanto, pero eso no quitó su preocupación.

Luke pensaba en todo aquello, no parecía en realidad muy normal. Conocía a Asch ya lo suficiente y esta vez no le había dado motivos para que le espetara las cosas de esa manera. Le dolía porque últimamente Asch callaba demasiado, ni siquiera parecía que habían logrado tanto avance en la manera de llevarse. Suponía que después podrían hablarlo…

Al poco rato, se sintió inquieto. Aquella pesadez en el corazón se volvió una carga más sofocante, Luke no quería sentir aquello. Y lo peor vino cuando un dolor de cabeza dio lugar.

― ¿Lorelei?...-sin embargo, escuchó cierto susurro y añadió―no… ¡Asch!

La conexión de ambos apareció. Asch hablaba entre jadeos forzados.

 _"¿Estás escuchando, Réplica?"_

 _"¿Asch? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Ahora mismo voy a…!"_

 _"No seas idiota, tienes que encontrar a Van… Ugh"_

 _"¡ASCH!"_

 _"…Lo lamento… ahora… todo depende de ti…"_

Acto seguido, cuando el cuerpo sangrante de Asch quedó recargado sobre uno de los pilares del lugar, los fonones se separaron de él y envolvieron a Luke. Luke sintió aquello como una punzada terrible.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Natalia con desespero.

―Asch…-y contra el deseo de llorar, Luke agregó―…Asch…está…muerto.

La noticia impactó a todos, pero quien más se llevaba el dolor (aparte de Natalia), era el propio Luke.

Todo aquello que había proliferado con su original estaba extinto. Con el peor final que se pudo haber imaginado (aunque últimamente le pasaban cosas que no figuraban ni en sus más profundos sueños)

¿Por qué Asch y no él? Por lo menos hubiese querido decirle lo mucho que lo apreció. Era tarde… y no podía quedarse a rendir duelo… tenía cosas que hacer.

"Asch está con nosotros" Fue lo último que comentó momentos después, luego se llevó la mano hacia el pecho y añadió "Porque él está en mi corazón"

Pero no pudo decir la razón: mentira o no, él lo amaba.


End file.
